Senran Kagura VS: Hebijo's Maelstrom
by SoulEmbrace2010
Summary: Naruto was going to be executed for bringing Sasuke back injured, but he got the hell outta there with Hinata, Ino, Anko, and Tayuya. Three years later after using their skills as mercenaries in the mainland, they are scouted by Hebijo. Hanzo and Gessen, you're on notice, and don't think they forgotten about you, Konoha, Akatsuki, for they're coming back with new allies.
1. Dark Departure

**Author's Notes: **In this Naruto/Senran Kagura crossover, Naruto is a student at Hebijo Academy and will mostly be paired with the girls from there. Events from the Senran Kagura Burst Hebijo Side and the Guren no Hebi manga will mostly take place, with a few from the Hanzo Story from Burst as well for the school war arc.

**Genres:** Action, Adventure, Comedy, Romance, Drama, Fantasy, Supernatural, School Life, Slice of Life

**Warnings:** Violence, Strong Language, Sexual Content

**Tags:** Anti-Hero/Badass/Intelligent/Strong/Powerful Naruto, Minor multi-Crossover, Mass Harem, Ecchi, Limes/Lemons, Het, Yuri, Uzumakicest, Konoha Bashing

**Pairing:** Naruto/Harem

**Universe:** Animeverse/Gameverse

**Series:** Uzumaki's Payback

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Senran Kagura, or any other crossover that'll appear.

**WARNING: Not for really serious fanfiction readers, since my writing skills are not that good. You have been WARNED!**

**New Presenting: **_**Senran Kagura VS: Hebijo's Maelstrom**_

* * *

**Chapter 01: Dark Departure**

* * *

**(Konohagakure)**

Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of Shinju Kiyomi, the Kyuubi no Yoko Kitsune, and Konoha Genin, was sitting down cross-legged on his bed, dressing his freshly made wounds he received from his recent mission, the Sasuke Retrieval Mission, along with his secret girlfriends that no one knows about.

Naruto, along with Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Inuzuka Kiba, and Hyuuga Neji were assigned to get back Uchiha Sasuke, one of the last surviving members of the Uchiha Clan and Naruto's fellow teammate on Team Seven, who decided to go to Orochimaru of the Sannin after he promised him power to kill his brother, Uchiha Itachi, the one who massacred their clan.

Their orders were to retrieve him intact by any means necessary, even by force, if Sasuke resisted and refused to come back.

During the pursuit, the retrieval team split up to deal with Orochimaru's elite shinobi sent from Otogakure to give Sasuke safe passage, the Sound Four: Kidomaru of the East Gate, Jirobo of the South Gate, Sakon and Ukon of the West Gate, and Tayuya of the North Gate. Choji took on Jirobo, Neji took on Kidōmaru, Kiba and his partner Akamaru took on Sakon and Ukon, and Shikamaru took on Tayuya, leaving Naruto in pursuit of Sasuke.

He managed to get to him at first, but was intercepted by another Oto shinobi, Kaguya Kimimaro, who was stronger than the Sound Four combined due to his unique Kekkei Genkai, allowing Sasuke to escape. Naruto managed to hold his own against Kimimaro without using Kiyomi's chakra, and instead used the Raijin no Ken, a sword he acquired in a previous mission from a rogue Konoha shinobi, Aoi Rokusho. Rock Lee then appeared and took Naruto's place, allowing him to go finally catch up to Sasuke.

With Sasuke refusing to listen to reason, being the usual brooding, power-hungry arrogant emo that he is, Naruto dropped his emotional mask of the idiot everyone knew him to be and became his true self that awakened ever since the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing incident, and engaged Sasuke, the Cursed Seal of Heaven given to him by Orochimaru which has been powered up by a pill given to him by the Sound Four, giving him inhuman strength that gave Naruto a hard time.

During the battle, Naruto took two Chidoris to the chest, forcing him to use Kiyomi's chakra for healing purposes _only_ to keep him going, and used the power of Sage Mode he gained during the one month training period for the Chunin Exam Finals, due to the first toad he summoned, Gamabunta, seeing potential in Naruto after he managed to stay on his head; and upon learning that he's the son of his late former favorite summoner, the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, and his wife, Uzumaki Kushina, the former Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, he took him to Mount Myoboku, without the knowledge of Naruto's sensei during that time, Jiraiya of the Sannin.

With the power of Sage Mode augmented by Kiyomi's chakra that only lasted for five minutes, Naruto managed to subdue Sasuke, defeating him with Senpo: Odama Rasengan, and dragged him back. Along the way, he was surprised to see the Suna Siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankurō, who had his injured teammates.

After they walked through the village gates, Leaf shinobi appeared immediately before taking Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji, Choji, and Kiba and Akamaru away for immediate medical attention. The Suna Siblings were confused as to why they weren't tending to Naruto as well before coming to the horrible conclusion as to why, just as Neji's cousin, Hyuuga Hinata, and their fellow rookie, Yanamaka Ino, appeared and helped Naruto back to his apartment, with the Suna Siblings heading back to their hotel to rest up before going to see the Hokage.

"There, that should do it." Hinata said after Ino finished wrapping Naruto's torso and arms with bandages after applying her special healing salve to them.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan, Ino-chan. As always, you're lifesavers." Naruto said as he put his orange jumpsuit back on that was part of his mask.

Both Naruto and Hinata have been seeing each other in secret ever since Hinata's kidnapping by Kumo. It was Naruto who help saved her by coming across her kidnapper and latching onto him, flaring his chakra that lead Hinata's father to them to kill the Kumo ambassador. Hinata knew it was Naruto because she unknowingly activated her Byakugan and saw him. Ever since, they met in the shadows, her relationship blossoming from childhood friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. She was one of the only people in the village who knew the true Naruto.

Ino on the other hand was a different case. She was a Sasuke fangirl through and through until the Chunin Exams, when she saw Sasuke's true nature manifest in the Forest of Death, and witnessed Naruto's and Gaara's battle during the Invasion. Ever since then, she starting stalking Naruto until she could no longer contain her feelings and showed herself when he and Hinata were alone, declaring her love before outright kissing Naruto, and Hinata too before she could react. It's been an awkward threesome relationship at first, but due to being the last male Uzumaki and Namikaze, he's required by International Shinobi Law to take on multiple wives, fact he learned from the Great Toad Sage back on Mount Myoboku.

There was a knock on the door. Naruto motioned for Hinata and Ino to hide, with them quietly slipping into the bedroom closet. Making sure they were well hidden, Naruto answered the door to see one of the Hokage's ANBU. Unfortunately, it was not his usual ANBU stalker codenamed Neko, but a different one; one of the ones who hates his huts from what Naruto could tell from his Negative Emotions Sensing ability he got from Kiyomi.

"The Hokage demands your presence, brat." The ANBU growled.

"When?" Naruto inquired.

"Now!" the ANBU snarled before going poof.

"Geez." Naruto said, slamming the door as Hinata and Ino came out of hiding.

"What would Tsunade-sama want from you?" Ino wondered.

"Probably a debrief." Naruto guessed, "Can you two get back on your own?"

"With your hidden tunnels? Of course." Hinata replied as Naruto stepped forward and gave her and Ino a kiss.

"I don't need to tell you to be careful," he whispered, stroking their hairs with Hinata moaning uncontrollably.

"Never." Ino said before opening a hidden trapdoor that'll lead to a tunnel with different paths that'll take Hinata near the Hyuuga Compound and Ino near the Yamanaka Compound.

"Now then, time to report in to Tsunade-baachan!"

* * *

**(Hokage's Office)**

"Yo, Tsunade-baachan! I'm- Holy-!" Naruto yelled as he dodged a large paperweight thrown at his head that could've killed him, "What the-?!"

"YOU WENT AGAINST MY ORDERS YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Tsunade yelled as she picked up another paperweight.

"Wait! What?!" Naruto was dumbfounded as his Negative Emotions Sensing ability was going haywire, "What the hell are you talking about, baa-chan?! You authorized for us to bring in Sasuke by any means necessary should he refuse to come back, even by force! The guy wouldn't budge an inch!"

"And you believe that give you an excuse to use Kyuubi's power? Jiraiya told you to hold back from using its chakra in order for the Shinigami Seal to remain as strong as possible!" she exclaimed, throwing another paperweight that Naruto managed to dodge.

"Wait! I only used "its" chakra to heal myself, not empower my jutsu! Had I not, I would've been unable to continue the mission since Sasuke was using that Cursed Seal to kill me, and he would've gotten away- Son of a bitch!" Naruto evaded Tsunade's head-smashing punch and looked at her with shocked eyes, "Baa-chan, what the hell?! Why are you-"

"Until I summon you to face my judgment for your actions against the Uchiha, you will be under house arrest in your apartment. You will be under the watch of the ANBU and if you so much step out of that door just to get your so-called beloved ramen, they will kill you, on the spot!" Tsunade snarled with Naruto looking lost for words.

Sending out a subtle pulse of chakra to check for genjutsu, she found none affecting her, much to his horror. She was just like him, wearing a mask, but only as a wolf in sheep's clothing.

After a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed, shaking his head, "I can't believe it. All this time, you were one of them. You hate me for holding Kyuubi, just like everyone else in this village. So, Hokage-sama, may I ask why you harbor such hatred for me?"

"You dare ask why! Because you tried took Kushina away from me, as well as Minato away from Jiraiya!" Tsunade screamed, trying to punch him again, but Naruto used a Kiwarimi to escape, substituting himself for the stack of worksheets Tsunade had yet to get to, "But soon, you're going to get that you deserve, you monster!"

"I see." Naruto said, dropping his mask as his eyes turned ice-cold, "Never in an eternity did I think you'll be one of them. I mean, you're of the Senju, and the Senju clan are the relatives of the Uzumaki clan. After all I done for you from saving your life from Kabuto to getting over your fear of blood, I should've just left you to drown in your pathetic sorrows!"

"_What? How does we know about relations between the Senju and Uzumaki? That's an S-ranked secret!_" Tsunade thought shocked, before his other words registered in her unstable head, "What did you just-"

"I never thought I'd see a Senju kissing the ass of an Uchiha like Sasuke. With you, the Will of Fire's been corrupted. You've a disgrace, a traitor to everything your grandfather, the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, stood for. One day, Tsunade, you're going to get what's coming to you, and I'll be there to see it with a bag of popcorn in hand and a cold one in the other. When the time comes, don't expect me to save your sorry ass, you Uchiha loving bitch!"

Those unexpected insults shocked Tsunade to the core, with Naruto taking advantage and zipping out of the open window.

"Damn that brat!" Tsunade growling, biting her thumbnail in anger.

"Hmm, that could've gone better."

Tunade turned to see Jiraiya with a serious expression.

"You think? He dares speak blasphemy against me, the Hokage?! He's lucky I don't banish him right now! No, banishment would be too good for him, especially for what going to happen in a few days, but after that little display he pulled, he's going to suffer dearly for his crimes!" Tsunade replied while sitting down in her chair and saw the man awaiting orders.

"So what's the plan, hime?" Jiraiya asked with Tsunade narrowing her eyes in thought.

"Seal up his chakra. All of it! I want him to be powerless as a newborn. After that...you will send him to the maximum security cells of our prison," Tsunade commanded with a vicious look in her eyes, while Jiraiya nodded in confirmation.

"They'll tear him to shreds until there's nothing left, you know." Jiraiya commented, though Tsunade didn't care as much as he did.

Why should he when he almost lost his favorite student to the Kyuubi incident?

"The boy deserves no less. His birth threatened the plan we all made after the Third Shinobi World War. Sensei was forced back into office instead of retiring after years of service to the village. The Uchiha is back, thank goodness, but in the hospital, and having his wounds dressed by Shizune while I deal with _him_!" Tsunade growled with Jiraiya nodding.

"When do you want me to do this and how long should he be locked away?" Jiraiya inquired with Tsunade looking at him with a slightly insane look in her eyes.

"Tomorrow morning, and make sure he's asleep when you strike. As for how long...it will be until the guests of honor reveal themselves…" Tsunade answered with Jiraiya nodding.

"Not a problem. It'll buy me time to prepare the proper sealing arrangements to seal off Naruto's chakra, as well as Kyuubi's should he try to call upon it. Not to mention I have to remove him from the Toad Summoning Contract just in case he tries to call on them for assistance…" Jiraiya said before there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Tsunade said, straightening herself up.

Four people walked in, one with blonde hair and blue eyes, one with red hair and violet eyes, and another with long blond hair and blue eyes, with each of them sharing a physical similarity to Naruto expect for the old man that was with them; their appearances making Tsunade and Jiraiya smile, each others returning them.

Unknown to any of them of them...a little bird was on the edge of the window chirping before it flew away going "poof!" in midflight, as an ANBU in a Neko mask silently shunshined away from the roof.

* * *

**(Naruto's Apartment)**

"To think that's they're still alive as well… It's not just them or Tsunade, it's the village as well. 99% of Konohagakure are wolves in sheep's clothing now…" Naruto muttered to himself, recovering from the shock of what he saw after processing the memories of what his Kage Bunshin heard and saw before it expelled.

His father and mother are still alive, and it appears that they had another child, which made that child his sister. Not only that, but the Sandaime Hokage, the one who was like a surrogate grandfather to Naruto, is still alive, which means that he faked his death during his fight with Orochimaru.

Even worse, they were in on the corruption of Konoha.

Jiraiya. His father. His mother. And the Sandaime. They all betrayed him just like Tsunade did, and no Naruto was sure this was just the beginning. No doubt after they lock him up, they were going to drag him out in front of his family to shock him into disbelief that'll not allow him to fight back then they execute him just to get rid of Kiyomi.

"**Kushina-chan… Why? How could you…**"

"_Kiyomi-chan…_"

Naruto and Kiyomi had bonded to a level that they could sense what the other was feeling, making them unable to lie to each other. Kiyomi was best friends with Kushina, and they were pretty much the same, but Kiyomi never sensed any malicious intent from Kushina…except the time when she's asleep, the thought making Kiyomi's heart break even further.

Now that the facts were out, they had to prepare for the worst. The Councils pretty much hated his existence, and all the Clan Heads were indifferent to him, and never gave him a chance.

With all those facts combined, Konoha is no longer Naruto's home. It wasn't even a safe haven to begin with due to the abuse he got in his early childhood. It was practically one giant death trap.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted…" Naruto muttered as he went over to a secret compartment.

"**Fun?! Almost everyone in this god-forsaken hellhole practically made your life hell ever since you were one, just to get to me!**" Kiyomi screamed at her container, "**Where's the fun in that?!**"

"_Come on, Kiyomi-chan, there were good times. Like infiltrating the Clan Heads homes and booby-trapping them for letting those fat assholes Civilian Council and those old crows from the Shinobi Council do whatever they wanted with me. Then there was opening up a can of whoop-ass on Mizuki with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu after learning about my heritage from the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing, which allowed me to become as strong as I am now._" Naruto countered as he opened the secret compartment, which included a backpack filled with items necessary for surviving outside Konoha along with several scrolls full of weapons.

"**Oh, true…**" Kiyomi muttered as Naruto put the backpack on.

Naruto then grabbed the many items he collected during his time as a Konoha Shinobi: including a scroll that was actually a copy of the jutsu written inside the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing; a pair of curved, single-edged kunai-like blades he brought from the store that are the same model Konoha Chunins Izumo and Kotetsu uses; a massive broadsword called the Kubikiribōchō that was bequeathed to him by the late Momochi Zabuza after the Wave Mission, a scroll full of Fuma Shuriken, and the Raijin no Ken.

"Now for the finishing touches-" Naruto started before he saw the trapdoor open up, causing him to summon a Fuma Shuriken, but relaxed when he saw it was Hinata, followed by an ANBU Shinobi with the Neko Mask, "Hinata-chan, Neko! What are you- Hinata-chan?"

Naruto saw Hinata with a similar backpack on her back, with her Konoha Hitai-ate in her hand.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I used one of the tunnels to follow you to the Hokage's Office, and saw and heard everything with my Byakugan." she cried, severely shaken, "Why- how could this be happening?"

"Considering their politics, Konoha's looking to be the top village of the Elemental Countries, no matter how they do it, and since I hold Kiyomi-chan, I'm a wild card they're looking to get off."

"It's just as Hayate-kun suspected, which no doubt got him killed." Neko commented.

Naruto frowned, "I thought it was Gaara's sensei, Baki, who killed him."

Neko shook her head as she produced a sheet of paper, "This is Hayate's final letter to me before he was killed, Before the Chunin Exam Finals, the Sandaime told me that it was Baki who killed Hayate-kun, but while I was fighting Baki, he told me that he witnessed Hayate getting killed by his own comrades by the Sandaime's order because he was discovered meeting with Orochimaru. Of course, I didn't believe it, but after finding this, along with recent events, including what I heard and saw in the office, Hayate and Baki were right. Konoha's about to start a war with the Elemental Countries, all to take over the world and attempt to gain power that more than rivals the gods. The village is about to fall past the point of no return, and it start with the execution they have planned for you. The reason being that if you die, the Kyuubi'll die with you, keeping the village from the Akatsuki's radar."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Naruto asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Like Hayate-kun, Hinata, Ino, Anko, Kurama Yakumo, Shizune, Konohamaru and his friends, Hanabi, and the Ichiraku Family, we all know the difference between a kunai and the scroll is sealed in. You can trust all of us." Neko assured him as she handed him a box, "Here, this is from them."

Naruto took it and opened it to find scroll full of sword techniques from Hayate and Neko, a book called Learn All About the Body: Sex Techniques from Anko and (reluctantly) Hana, a portrait of him and the others by Yakumo, a first-aid kit from Shizune, and a book of homemade ramen recipes from Teuchi and Ayame, "A care package?"

"We all knew you would leave Konoha at some point, probably by way of banishment, so we got together and made it for you." Neko explained.

"Uh, thanks…" Naruto said as he stuffed it into his pack, "And Hinata-chan, what's with the bag."

"I'm coming with you,"

"What? Why? What about your clan-"

"They're not my clan anymore, especially when my father insulted my mother's memory one too many times. Now the elders plan on putting the Caged Bird Seal on me on the same day as your execution. It's punishment for not becoming a Chunin after my loss against Neji, who slowly returning to the dark side you pulled him out of…" Hinata said, balling her hands into fists, "I'm tired of it. I've had enough of listening to those…fools. Now I'm listening to my heart, and you."

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "I'm leaving the Elemental Countries altogether to walk my own Path of the Shinobi without anyone taking control of my life. Are you sure you're up for it?"

"And I'll be there with you, Naruto-kun, to share you life with you" Hinata said, holding his hands, "Like I said before, I'm yours, forever…"

"**Oh, come on, Naruto-kun! You could use the company besides me!**" Kiyomi said, "**I'm sure if you say no, she'll still sneak off after you!**"

"_Good point…_" Naruto thought before nodding, "Fine. Just keep up if you can. There's no redemption where I'm going."

"I'm not complaining." Hinata said as Naruto opened the trapdoor, "What will you do, Neko-san?"

"I'll be working to get the others out of Konoha before shit hits the fan. Ino-san can't wait to get away from her parents after reading her clan's black book. Anko is tired of trying to prove her loyalty and she's' not like her "sensei". Yakumo-san doesn't want to marry the Uchiha. Konohamaru, his friends, and Hanabi are looking to join Suna. And the Ichiraku's are unwilling to serve the populous of Konoha any longer. And me? Konoha betrayed my fiancé, and I refuse to wield my blade for their conquest." Neko growled, halfway unsheathing her sword before sheathing it back.

"I trust you, Neko. You and Hayate were the few that saved my life many times, and had my back. I'm sorry I won't be able to help in your revenge. Hayate was like a brother to me, as you are a sister." Naruto said, making Neko smile under her mask, knowing it was true.

"Thank you, Naruto. You'll be safe outside the Elemental Countries. You just leave everything to me, and the many allies you made outside his hellhole. Don't tell me where or how you plan on leaving, just in case things go south. Plausible went poof, indicating that she was a Shadow Clone.

"Thank you, Neko-oneechan."

"Are we leaving now, Naruto-kun?"

"In a moment."

Naruto took the team photo of Team Seven, smashed it to the ground, and wiped the sole of his foot in it. Next, he took his and Hinata's Konoha Hitai-ate and crushed them in his hand using Kiyomi's chakra before kicking the pieces under his bed.

Then he summoned two Kyuubi chakra enhanced Kage Bunshin, and sealed one along with certain "items" in a time-released seal in an empty before hiding it beneath a floorboard. He then nodded to the remaining Kage Bunshin, who nodded and gave him the thumbs-up; as Hinata summoned her own Kage Bunshin, which Naruto then infused with Kiyomi's chakra so it can last longer.

The clones are going be part of the plan to distract Konoha while Naruto and Hinata make a break for it. Hinata's clone will go about her business as Naruto's clone will be captured by Jiraiya, who will throw it into the maximum security prison until the day of execution when the Yondaime, his wife, their daughter, and the Sandaime will make their reappearance.

By that time, Naruto and Hinata will be long gone, miles away from Konoha.

With the stage set, Naruto and Hinata decided that it was now time to get the hell out of Konoha by using a tunnel that will take them a few blocks away from an opening in the village wall, the same opening the Sound Four used when they infiltrated the village. It'll take a while for them to traverse, but with the distractions set, nothing can go wrong.

An hour later, Naruto and Hinata popped up out of a sewer in an alley near the main gates of Konoha. Nodding to each other, Naruto and Hinata henged themselves into random civilians and sneaked out of the alley. As they passed the hospital, they saw their now former fellow rookies in one of the recovery rooms on the top floor through an open window.

And what they heard from them was less than encouraging.

"So Naruto is the Kyuubi after all. I knew there was something off about him the moment I met him!" Kiba said exclaimed with the others agrees.

"I can't believe I was tricked by Kyuubi. He is truly a despicable demon for deceiving me…" Neji said, scowling with anger.

"If I see him, I'm going to use his corpse for target practice!" Tenten said, with several kunai at the ready.

"I should've fought them in the Chunin Exams! It would've been an honor to defeat an unyouthful creature such as Kyuubi!" Lee declared.

"I already knew that baka was the Kyuubi like my parents told me and he proved it by maiming Sasuke-kun! Once I learn Tsunade-sama's Super Strength, I'm gonna punch his head clean off!" Sakura shrieked.

"From what the Hokage's ANBU told me, Naruto's under house arrest. We just have to be patient in the hopes Naruto is as stupid as always to make a move to escape so we can have a crack at him," Shikamaru told them with the others nodding in agreement.

"And they say Orochimaru's a traitor…"

The rookies turned to see the Sand Siblings, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro entering the room, arriving in time to hear what the rookies are saying.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru said before getting his nose broken by Temari's punch and soon saw her siblings flanking her position to protect her from retaliation.

"You heard me, you lazy baka! For someone with an IQ of over 200, you're as blind as a bat when it comes to the truth. My own brother here is just like Naruto! He was the worst of the worst, caring for nothing but himself growing up until Naruto snapped him out of it!" Temari said while her siblings glared daggers at them all.

"It just proves Naruto is a monster just like your baka brother!" Sakura shrieked before killer intent from Gaara instantly silenced her.

"You little bitch. Who was it that saved you from my brother here? Who was it that defeated him and saving the skins of your villagers during the invasion of your village? It was all Naruto, not your precious Uchiha like you no doubt believe and reported to the Hokage." Kankuro snarled at the harpie.

"For siding with the Uchiha after the fool tried to escape to Orochimaru, the alliance between our two villages is hereby terminated. If any Konoha-nin are seen in the Land of Wind, they will be executed on the spot. Let's go." Gaara said coldly, his eyes glaring bloody kunai at them before they left.

Unknownst to the rookies, they never even noticed that one of their own, Ino, wasn't there with them, as she left just as Gaara and his siblings came though the door, but none saw her go poof.

"_Konoha has no future if my generation's mindset is now like this and the Hokage's sentencing Naruto to house arrest like a criminal. It's really is time to go…_" she thought before going poof, "_Wait for me, Naruto-kun!_"

"_Thank you, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro._" Naruto thought before he and Hinata took off and managed to get through the opening in the village walls, disabling their henges in the process, and took to the trees.

* * *

**(Konoha Forest, a while later)**

"I can't believe we managed to get away. I thought for sure we were going to get caught." Hinata said as she and Naruto jumped through the trees.

"Konoha's home to three clans in their shinobi force who specialize in tracking: the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka, and the Aburame. The fact that we weren't caught by any of their bloodlines proves their growing incompetence. And it looks like it extended to our former comrades, minus Ino-chan." Naruto commented.

"Does it hurt you?" Hinata asked her secret lover.

"In a way, but it's barely a surprises. Shikamaru's too lazy to use all of his brainpower to think anything though. Choji follows him wherever he goes on things. Kiba just hates me because you have eyes only for me. Shino just follows his clan's logic, which will no doubt lead towards the council's way of thinking. And do I really need to get into Sakura?" Naruto deadpanned.

"What about Lee and…Neji?" Hinata asked, looking crestfallen when she thought of her cousin who switched his tune.

"I brought that bitch Tsunade back to Konoha not only to become Hokage, but to heal Lee's leg, and Lee owes me his life for restoring his shinobi career. As for Neji, it seems he returned to his arrogant self I thought I stamped out after our battle. If I see either of those two again…" Naruto growled out as Hinata nodded.

"After everything you did for them, they had no right to turn their backs on you." Hinata agreed, ending all familial feeling towards her cousin like the rest of her clan, "They deserve to suffer!"

"Damn straight- Mmm?" Naruto frowned when he spotted something, or someone, partially buried by freshly cut trees.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as they slowed down.

"…There's someone under these trees."

They landed at the spot where the person was. She was a slender-figured female with long, untamed red hair with a pink tint, with her legs buried under a log. Naruto leaned forward, noticing a Cursed Seal on her neck, and checked her pulse.

"She was one of the ones sent by Orochi-teme to retrieve Sasuke." he noted as the girl's eye fluttered and her hand trying to reach out to him, "Holy shit. She's still alive!"

"What do we do, Naruto-kun?" Hinata squeaked, "We can't just leave her here!"

"Of course not. Orochi-teme may have left her for dead, but the last thing she needs is to get found by Konoha if they decide to do another sweep. If they do, the council will make her the Uchiha's wife and will be used as breeding stock." Naruto said, using a Rasengan to destroy the log pinning the now former Sound kunoichi's legs, "We're taking her with us."

"Won't that slow you down more?"

Naruto and Hinata whipped around to find Ino and Anko landing in front of them with packs on their backs.

"Ino-san! Anko-sensei! What are you doing here?!" Hinata said.

"I've been sent on a mission to Oto, and elected Ino to come with me. But really, we're using this mission to get the hell out of Konoha. I heard from Neko-chan on what happened, and let's just say Konoha's becoming a snake pit." Anko explained, looking back in the direction

"Konoha's not the shining star they've made it out to be in the Academy, and the Chunin Exams showed me that my future isn't with them. I admit I'm weak, but I want to get stronger, and in order to do that, I'm coming with you guys." Ino declared and latched herself to Naruto's arm, "That and I'll go crazy without you, _Naruto-kun_."

"Ino-san, we don't have time for this!" Hinata snapped, and lightning from the eyes of the bluette and the blonde, making Naruto sigh in exasperation.

"Enough, kiddies!" Anko snapped, whacking the two hellcats on their heads, "It's time to go! Right whiskers?"

"She's right. We have to keep moving if we are to continue putting distance between us and Konoha." Naruto agreed, with the two girls pouting but understanding, "What about the others who'll be leaving Konoha?"

"There's a suitable replacement. I can only say that despite how she acts with men, she's always supported you with me and Neko."

"…I see."

Putting the still out Tayuya on his back piggyback style, Naruto bounded back into the trees with Hinata, Ino, and Anko, heading to the Land of Fire's port to get the first boat out to the Land of Spring.

* * *

**(Konoha, three days later)**

For Konoha, everything went as planned. The Shadow Clone of Naruto was subdued and taken to prison, while the Shadow Clone of Hinata was put under house arrest in preparation for the Caged Bird Seal. Both clone suffered, but they dealt with it, as they looked forward to the day they'll spring the ultimate middle finger on Konoha.

And that day is today.

A beaten up "Naruto" was on a platform, tied to a pole in front of the masses, screaming for his death, while "Hinata" was in the council chambers of the Hyuuga Compound, about to receive the Caged Bird Seal.

As the Godaime spoke to the cheering masses on top of the execution platform with Jiraiya, Uchiha Sasuke and the Yondaime and his family, "Naruto" gave a yawn, due to being bored to tears. "He" couldn't wait to pull the trigger that will begin Konoha's misery, and the same could be said for "Hinata", who was getting the seal written on "her".

But seriously, could Tsunade not get anymore over-the-top-dramatic in her speech about how the Yondaime and his wife have returned to rule Konoha? About how with "his" death, Sasuke will achieve the next level of power? About how Konoha will finally be rid of the bane that is Kyuubi? She makes it sound like Konoha won a war of epic proportions.

To bad she couldn't be any further from the truth.

"Hinata" was in a similar boat, except for the fact that "her" father revealed that he was the one who personally killed "her" mother right after Hanabi was born. One little Juken poke to the heart and her already weakened body and she was gone, never to interfere with her daughters' development and the clan's plan for them. The final straw was that he heartlessly laughed about how easy it was to finish her off, and hoped that she was rotting in hell for her continuous defiance of the Hyuuga Clan.

Oh, the real Hinata was going to be pissed!

"Any last words, loser?"

"Naruto" looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, and then at the active Chidori jutsu meant to put a hole in "him", and smirked.

"Not much, really. I'm surprised that you consider me a friend with the way you carry yourself. News flash my old teammate, I was never your friend, because I was one of the only ones in the village who saw you for what you really are. A little runt of an Uchiha who couldn't kill his brother Itachi even on his best day, no matter how much power you attained. But if you truly think you can get power to kill Itachi by killing me, then go for it, runt. Unless you're afraid that is…" "Naruto" baited him.

"Empty words from a nobody! You will give power for the Mangekyou Sharingan! DIE!" Sasuke yelled and slammed the Chidori into "Naruto", who never lost his smirk.

"Oh yeah, you did asked me if I had any final words, right? Well…"

Back at the Hyuuga Compound, the ink has dried on "Hinata's" forehead as "her" father Hiashi prepared to activate the seal for a test run.

"Any last words, my failure of a daughter?" he asked, while unnerved at "Hinata's" sudden eerie grin.

"Actually my dear father, I do…"

"Oh really? And what's that?" the Yondaime, Minato, and Hiashi asked smugly.

"Naruto" and "Hinata" took a deep breath, channeling Kiyomi's chakra within them, and bellowed, "**FUCK YOU! YOKO** **KITSUNE STYLE: BUNSHIN DAIBAKUHA!**"

Naruto's Shadow Clone exploded with force of several C4, destroying the execution platform and sending its occupants crashing into the ground; with the force of the explosion knocking the large crowd back into the streets and building, injuring almost everyone. Sasuke, who had his arm in the clone, had it worse as he screamed in pain, his entire arm now lost with only a stump up to his shoulder left.

At the same time, Hinata's Shadow Clone also exploded the same way, decimating the Hyuuga Clan Compound. The Clan Elders who was overseeing the seal were left in critical condition while Hiashi was sent flying out of the compound and into a tree with his lower spine shattering, leaving him handicapped for the rest of his life.

Meanwhile, outside of Konoha, several former shinobi of Konoha oversaw the explosions that shook their former village from up top of a hill.

Yugao Uzuki, Hana Inuzuka, Shizune Kato, Yakumo Kurama, Iruka Umino, and the three members of the Konohamaru Corps along with Hanabi Hyuuga. The Ichiraku family were down below, taking care of the horses that was pulling their carriage full of things from their shop.

"Now that's an exit!" Konohamaru said as they reveled in the cries of pain from the village, "Serves them right!"

"I can't believe their plan actually worked." Hana said, seeing the proof that Konoha isn't as badass as they think they were. They should've thought that Naruto would pull a stunt like this since it's well known that he can use Kage Bunshin.

"Maybe if the council weren't dipping into the village treasury that forced cutbacks, this wouldn't have happened." Iruka commented, knowing that the next generation of Konoha was going to be crippled due to some of the subjects about being a true shinobi being cut out of the Shinobi Academy curriculum.

"Come on. We have to get the Wave while Konoha's still in disarray." Yugao said and walked down the hill with the others, satisfied that that explosions signaled the beginning of the fall of Konoha, "And you. Are you sure you want to leave with us?"

The one she was speaking to is leaning against the carriage as she looked back at Konoha.

"I'm sure." Kurenai Yuhi stated, smiled at Yugao, who smiled back.

"Well then. Let's get going!"

* * *

**(Haru no Kuni, a week later)**

The Land of Spring, formerly known as the Land of Snow, is home to technological wonders, more advanced than the rest of the territories in the Elemental Countries. This was due to one of the train lines leading to the mainland.

And Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Anko, and the girl known as Tayuya, were on a train heading to the mainland to live a new life and train, provided by the Daimyo of the Land of Spring, Kazahana Koyuki, who is eternally indebted to Naruto for saving her and her county from her treacherous uncle Doto.

While she would never show it, Tayuya was forever grateful to Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Anko for saving her life after being left for dead. After being knocked out cold by Temari's attack, she awakened to find her body racked with pain, slowly losing pain, and cursed loudly for hours. She was already fading from the blood loss until Naruto and Hinata arrived and freed her, taking her with them.

Naruto used Kiyomi's chakra along with Hinata's healing salve to heal her legs along the way to the Land of Spring. Tayuya surprisingly wasn't very talkative as she traveled with them, but finally opened up after Naruto heard her muttering "Kin" in her sleep, recognizing her name as the only Sound kunoichi on the Sound Team that participated in the Chunin Exams.

Tayuya revealed that Kin was her girlfriend, and the reason she was active with Orochimaru's plan because she was told Kin died at the hands of Konoha-nin, directing her rage over the lost of her lover at them. However, Naruto drew Tayuya into his mindscape and showed her a memory of one of his Shadow Clones witnessing the battle between the Sandaime Hokage and Orochimaru, showing Tayuya that Kin was used as a sacrifice for his Edo Tensei Jutsu that ended her life.

Tayuya wanted to return to Oto immediately to kill Orochimaru and avenge her beloved, but Naruto managed to talk her out of it, citing the fact that they weren't strong enough, and the only way to do is to train outside the Elemental Countries where no one could be able to get to them.

Hence why they were on the first train out of the Elemental Countries until their eventual return.

"Are you sure you can't stay one more day; at least another week? I'm going to miss you!" Koyuki whined, holding Naruto's hand outside the train.

"I'll miss you too, Koyuki-hime, but we've overstayed our welcome. Soon Konoha shinobi will come calling since the Land of Spring is one of the places I've made an impact."

"They will never be welcomed into our lands as long as I'm Daimyo. As we speak, every country in the Elemental Nation are ending trading rights and alliances with Konoha. The Fire Daimyo will look into this, and realize his mistake in not watching his shinobi village closely like the other Daimyo like myself do. Konoha will pay for what they've done to you all, and for trying to start a war with the world!" Koyuki declared as the train whistled, signaling its departure, with her letting go of Naruto's hand.

"All I ask is that you leave that cocksucking pedophile Orochimaru for me! He's mine to kill!" Tayuya shouted from the window.

"You'll have to get in line, gaki. You're not the only person who Orochimaru screwed over." Anko growled, making Tayuya growl at her.

"Just be careful. The world outside is unlike the one you know here. You'll be forced to adapt." Koyuki told them, with the three nodding.

"I'll keep Naruto-kun safe./It's a promise, Koyuki-san!" Hinata and Ino assured the Spring Daimyo as they latched on to Naruto, who smiled.

"See? I'm in safe hands already." Naruto said as the train began to move, "Sayonara, Koyuki-hime! I promise we'll come back no matter what!"

"It's a promise, Naruto-kun, Hinata-san, Ino-san, Tayuya-san, Anko-san! We'll see each other when fate bring us together again!" Koyuki shouted after him.

They waved at each other until they were out of sight, and Koyuki put her hands together in prayer, praying for their safe return.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

_**Next time –**_** Chapter 02: Welcome to Hebijo**

_-Four years has passed, and the five former shinobi of the Elemental Countries made themselves infamous within the mercenary underground of the new world with their skills. Their notoriety had many of their clients refer them to a shinobi school hidden from the public eye that secretly trains its student in the art of ninjitsu._

_Naruto. Hinata. Ino. Tayuya. Anko. Welcome to Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy, where the darkness accepts all._

**Naruto's Harem: **

**From Senran Kagura (mainly the Hebijo Girls): **Miyabi, Imu, Haruka, Hikage, Yomi, Homura, Murasaki, Mirai, Ryoubi, Ryouna, Ashiya, Ibuki, Chitose, Souji, Bashou, Kuroi and Yami (the two nameless girls from the Guren no Hebi manga)

**From Naruto (so far):** Kiyomi (Yang Kyuubi), Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, Anko

* * *

**Released:** Sunday, June 15, 2014


	2. Welcome to Hebijo

**Author's Notes:** Starting with my last update (Kamen Rider Musou: Armored World Heroes), I'm tackling my stories that only have one chapter, just like this story.

Nothing much else to say, but the recent Senran Kagura 2 trailer made me puke near the end. What were the developers smoking to give Murasame (Ikaruga's brother) the same clothing damage animation as the rest of the girls?

Walter White's blue meth perhaps?

Anyway, on with the show!

**-Review Responses**

**Spark681 – Not everything is as it seems.**

**Darkconvey – Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on where the story goes.**

**aliestrikehero – The story will start will stories from Senran Kagura before returning to the Naruto side./That I intend to do./In my stories, the Bijuu were chakra beasts before evolving into dai-yokai.**

**loslocos – Gracias.**

**VFSNAKE – Thanks. It'll be cool if you did a Naruto x Senran Kagura fic as well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Senran Kagura, or any other crossover that'll appear.**

* * *

**Chapter 02: Welcome to Hebijo**

* * *

**(Konoha)**

Konoha has been on lockdown ever since the failed execution of Naruto and the failed Cage Bird Sealing of Hinata, resulting in explosions that leveled the village square and destroyed the Hyuuga Compound. Everything was in disarray, with the Hokage ordering an immediate lockdown of the village and ordering her ANBU to spread out and look for the real Naruto after regaining her bearings.

It took the entire rest of the day to find that Naruto was nowhere to be found, along with Hinata. Ino and Anko were supposed to return with information on Orochimaru's bases, but they never returned. Shizune, Yugao, Hana, Kurenai, Yakumo, Iruka, the Konohmaru Corps, and Hanabi were nowhere to be found either.

Which is why Tsunade was in a foul mood as she and the council convened in the council chambers on what the hell happened. Normally they would be noisy, calling for the "demon's" head, but it was quiet, since Tsunade hit her head when she was blown back by Naruto's explosive Kage Bunshin, and now she has a concussion and real bad headache, so the first person who speaks out of turn during the meeting will get a fist to the head courtesy of the Slug Princess.

She was NOT in the mood for any bullshit from neither the Civilian Council nor the Shinobi Advisory Board.

"Damage…report…" she growled out while holding an ice pack to her head.

"So far most of the village remains intact, except for the huge hole in the village square thanks to the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki's exploding Shadow Clone, with the only major injury being the Uchiha with the lost of his arm. The only destroyed building is the Hyuuga Compound, with Hinata's Shadow Clone leaving Hiashi-san wheelchair bound." the head of the Nara clan, Shikaku, reported.

Tsunade looked over at the empty seat where the head of the Hyuuga Clan, Hiashi, was supposed to be, and nodded. Due to being closet to Hinata's Shadow Clone, he was blown back through several walls and into a tree, the force of the crash shattering his spine and leaving his lower half paralyzed forever.

The Shinobi Advisory Board that consisted of Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, and Koharu Utatane wanted to ask how Tsunade could've let this happened, but didn't, as Tsunade's wrath was not something they wanted to provoke in her state.

"And everyone else?" Tsunade asked slowly, "Aside from the deceased?"

"Everyone is accounted for, except for those who fled the village after the explosions. They're being added to the Bingo Book as we speak." Danzo spoke up, with Tsunade glaring at him for a moment before narrowing her eyes over the council, who all shivered under her look.

"Good. Since the Fire Daimyo is on his way there, now is the time to act. Danzo, as of this moment, ROOT is reactivated just as we discussed, so you know what to do. My fellow shinobi… with the return of the Sandaime and the Yondaime, it's time to execute Operation Godleaf." Tsunade declared, "Civilian Council, have the other civilians evacuate to the Hokage Mountain. Everyone else, prepare your men. Dismissed."

At everyone's nods and heading off to do their assigned duties, Tsunade headed to the roof of the Hokage Building and found Jiraiya, Hiruzen, Minato, Kushina, and their daughter Naruko, there.

"It's finally beginning. The age of the gods is at hand." Hiruzen noted as he smoked his pipe.

"That it is, sensei." Jiraiya replied with Tsunade agreeing.

"There is one loose end we still need to take care of you know." Minato spoke up with a scowl, "My _son,_ Naruto. He's the Child of Prophecy who will either revolutionize or destroy the shinobi world. He's a threat to our plans as long as he draws breath."

"He is of no concern. Kakashi and I barely taught him anything after all." Jiraiya assured his favorite student, "He got lucky only because of Sasuke's arrogance."

"Regardless, he needs to be found and executed on the spot. We can't afford to take any chances." Hiruzen said, as the others nodded.

The only ones who wasn't nodding was Kushina and Naruko, the latter who had a genjutsu placed on her to hide her various scars and bruises inflicted upon her own her own husband and father to their children to order to keep her submissive. She had various seals on her that blocked her chakra, made her as weak as a newborn, and prevented suicide.

In other words, she practically a slave.

After the Kyuubi incident, Minato show his true colors and hit Kushina with seal after seal to make her the ideal housewife. While she was still herself, she couldn't fight back, and found herself on the receiving end of rape until she gave birth to a baby girl, Naruko. Unknown to Minato that during the delivery, Kushna connected her own soul to Naruko so Minato would fail to mold Naruko into what he wanted.

The rest of time involving serving Minato in every way, along with giving hit by genjutsu that showed Naruto's suffering in Konoha that broke her on more than one occasion, but it was this pain that showed Naruko what a monster her father and his allies is, so she developed an emotional mask that was the daughter Minato wanted: an arrogant, spoiled brat that was on par with the Uchiha, but her real self was similar to the personality of her mother's.

It pained the 10-year-old her to act in her emotional mask, but she was bidding her time until she had enough skill to shatter the seals that plagued her mother, and stick it to the bastard of a father, along with his playmates.

"_Naruto, my precious Naruto. Please be safe._" Kushina thought, joy filling her heart that her son managed to escape this hell.

"_Just come back whenever you can, onii-chan!_" Naruko thought and discreetly held her mother's hand, "_I'll hold down the fort until you get back!_"

* * *

**(Japan, three going on four years later)**

It's been several years, and Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and Anko couldn't be in a better place to test their developing skills and powers in the mainland.

Tokyo, Japan.

It was a place of wonder; a place of amazing evolution. The level of technological wonders dwarfed even the Land of Spring, which forced the refugees of Konohagakure and the Elemental Countries to adapt like Koyuki told them.

And adapt they did; resulting in incorporating technology into their ninja arsenal which worked like a charm when it came to their jobs. Hell, they even learned how to drive every kind of vehicle!

Speaking of their jobs, they became a group of freelancers known as Team Foxhound, whose job descriptions includes mercenary work such as bounty hunting, private investigating, bodyguard duties, transporting packages, information retrieval, interrogations, and assassinations. With their skills, the group became the most sought out Freelancers, making their marks in the underground by gaining their own contacts, creating their own information network, and developing a unique style of doing their job that no one wanted to deal with.

Not even the government, who made sure to steer their own "special agents" as far away from Team Foxhound as humanly possible, and instead were searching for a way to enlist their service without any negative repercussions.

Because of this, the years in the mainland slightly changed Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and Anko, if only a little since they're still the same as before.

Naruto is still the same in terms of his love for pranks, ramen, and is still serious in terms of being a shinobi. In turn he's become apathetic and a bit of an asshole to others except to Kiyomi, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and Anko, who he trust with his life He unlocked his Wind affinity, developed several Rasengan variations, mastered his Sage Mode, incorporated a few fighting styles into his taijutsu such as Ansatsuken, Savate, Krav Maga, and Professional Wrestling; and defeated Kiyomi in battle to gain complete access to her chakra to create the Yang Kyuubi Chakra Mode. He also gained two powerful swords he named Kyuubi's Fang and Kyuubi's Claw; that he nicked from the warehouse of a Yakuza crime boss who stole the swords from a tomb of an ancient shinobi clan descended from the Dragon God, or so they say.

Hinata's self-confidence was no longer an issue after passing Anko's "School of Hard Knocks". She still have her kind and serene nature, but it hides a more bold, assertive, confident, and aggressive Hinata, with the only people she trust being Naruto of course, along with Kiyomi, Ino, Tayuya, and Anko. She unlocked her Water affinity, which gave way to evolving her own style of the Hyuuga-style Gentle Fist and incorporated several fighting style into her own such as Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts, Bajiquan, Taichiquan, and Aikido, developed her Byakugan to the point that its finally sees 360 degrees, and took up archery, now wielding a bow and arrow that can split into dual swords.

Ino is still kind, outspoken, and confident, but lost most of her bossy nature and is more brave and aggressive just like Hinata. Because of her love for flowers, she took the time to learn about each one in the world, and learn their language. She enjoys flirting with Naruto, as well as Hinata, Tayuya, and even Anko and Kiyomi, the latter when Ino enters Naruto's mindscape via her Mind Transfer Jutsu. She unlocked her Earth affinity, and developed her Mind-related Jutsu, evolving them. She also incorporated fighting styles into her taijutsu like the others, learning Karate, Kickboxing, Wing Chun, and Wushu, and took to wielding a Kusarigama.

Tayuya was still the same as ever with her unnecessary swearing and foul-mouth, but no longer directed them at her comrades after the first year in the mainland, and lost her overbearing nature. It was because she found out that she was being "haunted" by her former lover's ghost when her lingering soul latched on to Tayuya's when she entered Konoha to get the Uchiha. It was her that kept Tayuya alive after giving hit my Temari's jutsu. While she's still working on unlocking her elemental affinity, she discovered the ability to control sound and vibrations. Her taijutsu was originally mediocre, but improved upon learning Boxing, Taekwondo, Mhay Thai, and Judo. She still uses her flute, but also uses senbon with Kin's bells and wires, along with her former teammate Dosu's Sound Bracers Naruto acquired after discovering Dosu's corpse when Gaara got through with them.

Anko never changed anything about herself, but drops her emotional mask that's sadistic and such a bitch, and shows her true self to the others that's similar to a short-tempered and hyperactive Naruto. She's still easygoing, tomboyish, and loves dango though. While she takes up the role as teacher to the others, it doesn't stop her from flirting with them. She still keeps her skills sharp in enhancing her ninjutsu, and learned a bit of everyone's new styles along with learning Snake-style Kung Fu and Sambo Submission.

"This is Spiral. I'm in position. Sound off."

"Swan here. I'm in position as well."

"Rose here, ready to go."

"Song here, ready to fuck shit up!"

"It's Hebi. I can see the convoy."

Tonight on the mission menu is the taking down of a human trafficking tycoon that is being escorted to the airport by a group of dirty cops. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and Anko were dressed in black uniforms to blend in with the night.

Several missions ago while hunting for a terrorist that would be participating in an auction of some kind, only to discovering that the auction was human trafficking of female, infuriating Team Foxhound to no end. After capturing and brutally interrogating their target, they worked to bring the trafficking ring down by tracking down several briefcases known by the auction bidders with the names of the buyers and sellers, which lead to the kingpin responsible for the human trafficking ring in Japan; a man even the government and authorities fear due to the kingpin owning major blackmail on almost everyone, allowing his operations to go unhindered.

Until now.

"Is this plan even gonna work?" Ino asked, "We're gonna catch a lot of heat if this goes south. I mean, even though those cops are dirty…"

"I doubt they would come after us once we release the blackmail on those dirty cops. I doubt anyone would mourn then." Anko replied.

"Even so, that's why they're not going to catch us. Once we blow that steam pipe, we incapacitate them and capture that son of a bitch." Hinata said, the cracking of her knuckles heard through the radios.

Tayuya sighed and rolled her eyes, "And then hand deliver him to the US Consulate. We know the fucking plan Hinata. It's gonna work, right Spiral?"

"No shit Song, now get ready. The convoy's coming into position." Naruto replied and readied a smartphone and a kunai, "Hebi!"

"10…9…8…7…6…" Anko counted down until the main car in the convoy got under the steam pipe, and readied her own smartphone, "5…4…3…2…1…0…Mark."

Naruto pressed an icon on his phone, and the steam pipe under the main car exploded, sending it up in the air and landing in a light post above. The cops in the convoy were in disarray as the steam blinded their sight and singed them.

Before they could get their bearings, Tayuya pressed an icon on her smartphone that affected the traffic lights, turning them green and causing a major cap pileup around the convoy.

"Swan! Rose! You're up!" Naruto said, with Hinata and Ino giving a sign and jumped from their positions towards the trapped car, with Ino disabling the nearby cameras with her smartphone. Opening the door, they grabbed the frightened kingpin and put a black bag over this head to blindfold him.

"We got the package. Your turn, Swan!" Ino said with Hinata hitting a button on her phone that blew several nearby generators, causing a blackout in the area of the city and throwing everything into pitch darkness.

"Holy crap. The helicopters around here responded awfully faster than expected." Anko commented and disabled them with her phone, "We got 30 second max to disappear, so haul ass."

By the time the lights came back on, the dirty cop's quarry was nowhere to be seen, and the police helicopters were scrambling to find the kingpin. By then it was too late. The kingpin was in the hands of the US authorities at the US consulate, along with damning evidence of who's involved with the human trafficking ring in Japan, along with a note.

'_Brought to you by your friendly, neighborhood Team Foxhound. Our gift to you._'

With the shutdown of the human trafficking ring, along with capturing an extremely dangerous serial killer who targets women, and putting an end to the illegal weapons trade, Team Foxhound was on a hot streak. They were making Japan safer, if only temporary that is. Soon they'll be others who'll rebooting human trafficking, another serial killer sating his bloodlust, and/or another arms dealer whose weapons will kill innocents.

Too bad for them that Team Foxhound will take them down if they start back up.

After another successful mission, the members of Team Foxhound retired to their hideout in a large abandoned underground bunker in Tokyo. They were going to change out of their black uniforms and go on a night out in town, but something derailed that plan as they went to go get changed into casual clothes.

Naruto was the first to sense an intruder within their hideout the moment he stepped out of the shower, so he quickly changed into a black sleeveless muscle shirt and a pair of black sweatpants, armed himself with the Nidaime's sword in Sword of the Wind God Mode, and headed to the main area of the hideout.

At his desk, he found a man sitting there with the appearance of a businessman, but his aura screamed that he's more than that; that and he has a scar on his right eye, which was completely blanked out, no doubt a wound from some kind of blade strike.

"You're a hard man to reach, Mister Spiral…as well as your lady friends of Team Foxhound." he stated and chuckled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and discreetly tapped his smartphone, activating the bunker's lockdown protocol, "There's a good reason why. Don't want any undesirables like yourself snooping in."

At the same time, the girls heard the sound of the lockdown from in their showers and went to go find out what's happening.

"So what are here for? If it's the bathroom, it's at the door to your right. If it's a job, this you have to know the password, right?" Naruto said as he sat down at his desk.

"I'm here for neither. I'm just here simply to confirm something, and you have. I can sense the chakra in your bodies; the same chakra that comes from the Elemental Countries and Western Lands where you and your friends no doubt come from." the man said crisply, putting Naruto completely on guard.

"How do you know about the Elemental Countries and the Western Lands?" Naruto asked coolly as Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and Anko ran into the room with kunai in hand and surrounded the man, wearing the same sleeveless t-shirt and sweatpants Naruto was wearing.

"Heh heh heh. You all must think that the Shinobi World you know solely exists within the Elemental Countries and the Western Land. You couldn't be anymore wrong. Your world…is just one of many."

"What do you mean by that, buddy? Shinobi in this world are nothing about stories to put kids to bed, as far as we know." Naruto said with the man laughing.

"Of course you would hear that. But from one shinobi to another, you entered a shinobi world that you didn't even know existed." the man said as he took out an envelope, causing the girls to put their kunai up to his neck as Anko took the envelop from him.

"A shinobi, huh?" Anko mused and sniffed the envelope for any traps, "And what does a shinobi like you want with us, mister…?"

"Dougen. Just Dougen, and I'm here to extend an invitation, which I hope you'll accept."

"An invitation, eh?" Naruto looked interested, coming around the desk, getting the envelope from Anko, and opening it to find some information about a school, "A school?"

"Not just any ordinary school. It's a school for shinobi. Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy. Interested?"

"Guh, why talk to me first? I'm a guy, and this shinobi school you're talking about, is a girls academy. Not a place for guys…" Naruto deadpanned, making Dougen laugh.

"Not to worry, Mister Spiral. We make exceptions; only those exceptions focused more on spreading the girls' legs than shinobi training. But we know that you my friend, won't pull any of the sort given your track record. Of course, the ladies around me are welcome too for…obvious reasons." Dougen said as the girls scowled and Naruto eyes wandered the room.

"Tell your friends to stand down and then we'll talk. All five of them." Naruto stated flatly.

"Friends? I don't know what you're talking about." Dougen said smoothly.

Naruto shook his head and pressed an icon on his phone, with hot steam suddenly engulfing the top of the bunker, followed by cries of pain and five bodies landing on the ground, coughing, with Dougen looking impressed.

"You were saying?" Anko said sweetly while summoning snakes to wrap Dougen's shinobi escort up and bind them with their fangs at their necks.

"Shinobi arts and technology. They go real well together, don't they?" Ino said mockingly.

"Instead they do." Dougen agreed.

Naruto scoffed and snapped his fingers, with Hinata, Ino, and Tayuya backing off, "If you know we're from the Elemental Countries, then you know that we're fully fledged shinobi. We don't need to go to shinobi school, so why the invite?"

"Some of your clients are our clients as well, and you're been referred by them. It's not because they don't think you can deliver, but they believe that you could be great assets when it comes to their investment of Hebijo, and help inspire the students. The other investors believe so as well, and so do I." Dougen explained as he walked to the nearby refrigerator.

Tayuya raised an eyebrow, "Investors? Fuckin' investors, funding a school for shinobi?"

Dougen grabbed a beer and sniffed it, deeming it safe and drunk it, "That's how it always been. Myself? I've graduated from Hebijo Clandestine Boys' Academy, became a businessman afterwards, and continued making a worthwhile investment. But enough about that... What do you say?"

"Why do you want me at the Girls' Academy?" Naruto asked in annoyance.

"Because Team Foxhound's no good to Hebijo separated. Furthermore, the females at Hebijo show more promise than the males. Standards have fallen at the boys' academy due to the new generation using their skills to satisfy their greed, and I prefer you all to be where the girls are focused on becoming top-tier shinobi. You may be good, but you'll have to prove yourselves, especially you, Mister Spiral."

"Why him?" Hinata asked.

"The leader of the Hebijo Elite, who also in charge of the student body, is graduating this year, and Mister Spiral, your name's on the top of the list. Not her list that is, but mine."

"You didn't answer Swan's question. Why me? Why not her? Hell, why not Rose, Song, or Hebi?" Naruto questioned with Dougen shrugged as he finished his beer and set it down on the deck.

"In my opinion, Uzumaki Naruto, having a Jinchuuriki around adds a concern appeal to Hebijo-"

Dougen didn't get another word is as Naruto had the point of the Sword of the Thunder God dangerously close to his eye; Hinata had her bow aimed straight at his forehead; Ino had a Mind Body Disturbance Jutsu prepared; Tayuya had her flute to her lips to do a genjutsu, and Anko had multiple snakes with their fangs bared at his neck.

Even with his so-called shinobi arts, Dougen was screwed.

"Oops…" he simply said as Team Foxhound's glared figurally burned several holes through him, "That was premature. Rest assured I'm not from the Elemental Countries myself, but…"

Dougen reached her his cost pocket, but a snake wrapped around his arm while another snake searched his pocket until it found a book; a book they recognized as a Bingo Book from their homeland.

"Where did you get this, you sack of shit?" Tayuya asked roughly as Naruto took the Bingo Book and flipped through it.

"Quite the bounty on our heads. Konoha's bending over backwards as far as they can to shell out billions of ryou for our capture." Naruto said, passing it over to the girls, "Ryou they don't have."

"Too bad their info is extremely outdated." Anko noted and threw it over at the desk, "So what do we do with him? He knows the truth about us, which means we're compromised."

"And he knows what, mean is why he came to us to blackmail us by compromising our hideout and I bet rat us out to the Elemental Countries should we not comply. No doubt he may have spies that keep him connected to the Elemental Countries and Western Lands." Naruto said, looking over at Dougen.

"I wouldn't go that far-" Dougen started but it was Naruto's turn to laugh.

"But he has balls; knowing what we're capable of. So what do you think about his offer girls? If yes, he lives. If no, he dies. Me personally? I don't give a crap either way."

Naruto put his sword away and sat at his desk, awaiting his teammates' answers.

"Well, I don't mind a change of scenery, and this Hebijo place sounds interesting. But if those girls are anything like the academy girls in Spiral, Swan, and Rose's graduating year, I'm out. Period!" Anko declared with her snakes hissing and making Dougen a little nervous.

Ino nodded, "We spent nearly four years in isolation with only each other of roommates, and only going out either for a mission or dates, not that it's a bad thing. But I think spending some time with other people ought to do us some good since our people skills deteriorated."

"I'll say because you can't, blondie: we became major assholes, right?"

Ino glared at Tayuya as she continued, "Does it even make a difference if we go or not? I'm with Naruto on this, I don't care either way either."

"I'll go with Naruto-kun anywhere he goes, but the problem is the school. I mean, how do we know that this school doesn't have Orochimaru's fingerprints on it? I mean, the school is called _Hebijo_, and Dougen-san here knows about our old home. Who's to say there are some people knows whatever shinobi world Dougen-san is talking about? What if Orochimaru's Dougen-san's spy here and he found us, making it all one big death trap the moment we step into Hebijo?" Hinata explained, her explanation making sense to the rest of Team Foxhound as Anko's snake's fangs were practically on Dougen's neck.

"Dougen?" Naruto said in a sweet-like manner, cracking his knuckles.

"I assure you, my motives for recruiting you all to Hebijo are pure. I have no contact with Orochimaru whatsoever. All my spies do is keep an ear out for possible problems that'll affect the shinobi world that I live in. We don't call the school Hebijo because of Orochimaru. Nothing more, nothing less. Besides, I know why you all left the Elemental Countries, and your reasons for being in the mainland. Hebijo can help you learn more shinobi arts not known to your homeland, gain more experience, and acquire more power. You want revenge against Konoha for their transgressions, and Hebijo can help you. Three years is all it'll take. Three years and you'll graduate. That's all." Douggen admitted, with Team Foxhound thinking it over.

"What about me? It's a school, so there's no way I can be a student." Anko pointed out, with Dougen agreeing.

"True, but according to the Bingo Book, you're skilled in torture and interrogation, and we could use a teacher like that. Come on you younglings, join Hebijo. You won't regret it." Dougen pressed them, hoping that they would say yes.

Little did he know that Team Foxhound had their minds linked thanks to Ino, and just finished discussing the pros and cons. They pointed out many pros, but not many cons, but…

"**He needs us for something, and I don't like it. I'm sensing that he's been babbling in the dark arts of some kinds, and wants to use us, mainly Naruto-kun, for whatever he's planning.**" Kiyomi noted, as she sensed the dark energy within Dougen that felt slithery and slimy, and it was bugging her.

"_If that's the case, then we'll go to Hebijo that stop whatever he's doing. We can't take the risk that it'll cause global repercussions._" Naruto said, frowning at Dougen, "_What say you?_"

"_I speak for all of us when we say we're in. We'll have to be difficult with Hebijo, so we won't tip our hand._" Hinata determined, with the rest agreeing.

"_We'll have to see what they're all about first. If we walk into a shitstorm like Hinata described, then we'll be up shit's creek without a paddle._" Tayuya said, with Ino ending the mental chatroom.

"We have conditions, Dougen-san, but first we want a tour to see if this school's beneficial to us." Naruto said to Dougen, who looked happy.

"Excellent. You won't regret it. My limo is outside. We can discuss your terms along the way." Dougen said and lead Team Foxhound outside to his limo.

Victory was within Dougen's reach. All he can hope for is that everything's satisfactory to Team Foxhound for them to stay, so he won't have to resort to more forceful measures that would threaten to expose the shinobi world.

* * *

**(Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy)**

Dougen breathed a sigh of relief, as he found Team Foxhound's terms easy to agree to and make them happen.

All they want is to continue their Team Foxhound operations when they're in school, with an option to leave the school entirely without someone coming after them should they wish. Finally, since they know that Dougen would want them to help unlock the students' potential to use chakra, Team Foxhound would chose who gets the privilege of learning how to use chakra.

There's already enough assholes and douchebags in the Elemental Countries who abuse the use of chakra, as they all agreed that the father of jutsu, the Sage of Six-Paths, was a massive idiot for sharing the knowledge of now to use chakra without thinking of the ramifications.

"So this is Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy." Naruto said, looking at the school building, which was a huge castle, "Hope you have a map."

"You'll get one at the end of the upcoming orientation." Dougen said as they stepped out of the limo.

"I thought this place looked familiar. This castle was the famous sightseeing attraction that was closed down due to…protecting cultural heritage. Pretty conspicuous. There's no way a normal person would know that is now a shinobi school." Ino said as they entered through a gate.

"This is the North Gate, where our students are training in the square. Come, I'll show you."

Dougen led Team Foxhound through a large area the size of five 100-meter race tracks, with gravel laid down throughout the field.

"Oi, there's people under here." Hinata noted, her Byakugan active.

"This is where students conduct training in ground absorption and become part of the earth." Dougen explained, "They have to stay in for about thirty hours."

"Fuck you." Tayuya said flatly.

There was no way she or any of the others are staying under the ground for thirty fucking hours. Hell no! Besides, Anko's already taught the others the Doton: Moguragakure no Jutsu (Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Jutsu), so there was no need.

"We are not wasting our precious time doing this. Don't force us, or else." Naruto warned the man.

"Considering your early training in the shinobi arts, that won't be necessary, but I'm sure you do it nonetheless." Dougen replied with a chuckle, which further ticked off Naruto and the girls.

They entered the main temple area, with a garden and a passage separated by trees, with the castle keep straight ahead but with a high wall in the way, so they have to go around.

"Here is the South Gate."

There was a long bridge that extends to the castle keep. As they walked across it, the group of Team Foxhound noticed several bamboo pipes in the water.

"They're practicing the Art of Water Escape, which for new students, have to be done in 300 hours…not that you all have to do it of course…" Dougen said, the last part quickly though as Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Tayuya pointed their weapons at him with tickmarks on their heads.

After that near mishap, they finally entered the castle keep, which looks like a luxury resort on the inside with Japanese-style rooms and sliding screens and tatami mats.

"Very nice." Naruto commented as he and others saw various lectures take place, "Everything's the same, and its hard to see where's a dead end or not. This entire building is like one big randomizing puzzle. I like it."

They finally reached the top floor and entered a room that reminded the former Konoha shinobi of the Hokage's office, where the paperwork is done. Dougen then walked to a wall and touched a certain part of it, causing it to spin around to reveal a secret elevator that has just arrived.

"This elevator leads to the Ninja Room of the Elite members." Dougen told them as they suddenly brought out their weapons as they entered, "I assured you, but I do admire your…constant vigilance."

"It's what all shinobi should have. I taught them all more than Konoha or Orochimaru could ever teach them." Anko said proudly as the elevator reached the Ninja Room and the doors opened.

The possible students and sensei of Hebijo blinked, not expecting the Ninja Room to be what it is.

There's a Western-style sofa, a large plasma HDTV, a table covered in sweets and various toys, and other things.

Plus, there were two female students leaning over a desk, looking at something and discussing it.

The one who carries the vibe of a tomboy was 5'6", had short white hair, yellow eyes, G-cup breasts, and wearing the black and red Hebijo school uniform.

The another was 5'2", had light brown hair, dark green eyes with glasses, E-cup breasts, and also wearing the black and red Hebijo school uniform.

"Ladies…" Dougen said, snapping his fingers to get their attention.

"Dougen-sama." the white-haired girl said as she and her companion bowed in respect.

"Rise." he commanded, which the two students followed, "How goes your mission preparations?"

"We'll be ready shortly." the light brown haired girls informed him.

"Dougen-sama. If I may, is that-" the white-haired girl inquired.

"Team Foxhound." Dougen confirmed, gesturing to his five guests, "All five of them. Swan, Rose, Song, Hebi, and the leader Spiral."

"And one of them is Miyabi's replacement to lead the new generation of Elites?" the light brown haired girl adopted a stern look as she adjusted her glasses, "I'm not impressed. Are you sure the tales aren't exaggerated?"

"Do you need a new prescription, four-eyes?" Tayuya countered with a tick-mark on her head.

"Never judge a book by its cover. If they're not teaching that simple fact here, then what your friend Dougen here said about Hebijo just might be an exaggeration as well." Naruto said in a taunting manner, infuriating the girl with glasses.

"How dare you-!" the girl shouted but her partner, Miyabi, raised her hand.

"Imu, enough." Miyabi said, getting Imu to back down, "This one is different. He isn't like any of the other horn-dogs from Hebijo's Boys' Academy. I can feel his aura, his fighting spirit, and his strong will. Color me interested, but-"

"I'm making an exception by having Spiral here instead at the other school. That won't be a problem, will there?" Dougen said with Miyabi shrugging.

"Maybe he can get the girls off my back, but he has to beat me if he wants to be in Hebijo as the new leader of the Elite." Miyabi said as she sized Naruto up.

"Why me? Why not Swan? Or Rose? Or Song? Or Hebi?" Naruto questioned.

"Why not? You've proven yourself as a leader. You made the strategies in our missions and kept us all together. I may have been your sensei these past four years, but I had no problems following your orders." Anko told him, clapping him on his back "You may not feel this way, but you're a natural born leader."

Naruto shook his head, "Heh, I'm not that great."

"I doubt that. Otherwise I wouldn't have offered you a chance to be the leader of the Hebijo Elite's and the student body. Because of your background and accomplishments, I know you won't abuse your position, and you'll be able to continue where Miyabi left off after she graduates this year. Join Hebijo." Dougen said as he started smoking a pipe.

"Mmm. I guess it all comes down to the battle between me and Miyabi-san." Naruto decided, nodding his head towards her, "I win, we'll join. If I lose, we're gone."

Miyabi nodded, "Fine by me. Let see if you have what it takes to best me. Meet me on the roof at the end of this week for our battle."

"We'll be there."

With that, Team Foxhound took the elevator back up to exit the castle keep.

"What do you think?" Naruto said as they watched some students training and attending lectures.

"I think it's going to be a crazy party." Ino said, and then shrug, "At least that's what I think."

"I can see us getting stronger here, but we shouldn't start trusting others right off the bat." Hinata said with Tayuya nodding.

"That fuckface's definitely has a hidden agenda of some kind. I don't like it," Tayuya muttered, "But that's what makes it fun."

"I look forward to it." Anko said, eating some dango that she pulled out of a sealing scroll.

"Me too. Come on. Something tells me that I get my work cut out for me taking on that Miyabi chick." Naruto said, leading the others towards the exit.

At the entrance to the castle, Miyabi and Imu watched them go as the latter adjusted her glasses.

"He has a demon inside him, just like me." Miyabi noted as she felt her demon blood remain silent.

"Doesn't matter. You'll win against him." Imu assured her, but Miyabi didn't look too sure.

"I know I will, but if they really are from _there_, and he's carrying one of _them_, I'll have no chance. My demon's a small fry compared to _them_."

"That isn't possible." Imu said, dismissing the theory, "Why are you saying this anyway?"

"From the moment Spiral entered the Ninja Room, the demon in my blood went…silent…" Miyabi revealed, with Imu looking at her in shock.

"Could that be why Dougen-sama's interested in them?"

"Maybe. Come on. Looks like our own brand of investigation is in order."

As they left, a woman came out of the shadows and watched them go. She's 5"3", has long violet hair in a ponytail with a black ribbon, bright red eyes with glasses, a slender and athletic figure with H-cup breasts, and wearing a violet suit with no dress shirt that showed her cleavage, a miniskirt, and black heels.

She watched as Miyabi and Imu disappeared around a corner, then turned to watch Team Foxhound's retreating figures.

"_What are you up to, Dougen?_" she thought as she popped a violet butterfly-shaped lollipop into her mouth and felt two familiar signatures on one of the members of Team Foxhound, "_And why do one of those brats have the Dragon Sword and the Blade of the Archfiend on them?_"

* * *

**(Roof, nighttime, a few days later)**

"Before we get started-"

"Naruto. My name is Naruto. That's all you're getting from me."

"…Fair enough…Naruto…"

A falcon flew by as Naruto and Miyabi faced each other on top of the roof under the night sky.

Naruto was dressed in his shinobi battle outfit: a black leather hoodie jacket over a black protective vest and a long-sleeved muscleshirt, a black hitai-ate with Uzushogakure's symbol, black fingerless gloves, dark camo-style cargo pants, and black combat boots. The Kubikiribocho, Zabuza's sword, is on his back; his two swords, Kyuubi's Fang and Kyuubi's Claw, are sheathed in "gun-scabbards" on either side on his belt, with the Nidaime Hokage's sword, the Sword of the Thunder God in his hand.

Miyabi was dressed in her Shinobi Tenshin outfit: a long white and yellow open overcoat with black trims that shows her cleavage and yellow panties, with a yellow and black corset holding it together along with a red scarf, a long black cape with Hebijo's emblem, black stockings, and white coat. In her hands is her sheathed sword.

"I'm not willing to pass the torch with feeble people. If you're not strong enough, I will cut you down without mercy." Miyabi threatened coldly, trying to intimidate Naruto, who wasn't backing down.

"Then we won't have a problem then, Miyabi-san. I'd be extremely disappointed if you took it easy on me. So, are we gonna fight, or are you gonna talk me to death?" Naruto asked, twirling his currently equipped sword around his fingers.

"Of course. Try to last at least ten minutes against me, or your life is mine!" Miyabi told him as a dark aura surrounded her and started growling, holding her chest.

"Huh?"

Naruto was alarmed as the dark aura gathered until Miyabi roared out, her eyes glowing bright yellow and her pupils turning to slits, with six giant crow wings sprouting from her back.

As the energy receded back into Miyabi, Naruto laughed, realizing that Miyabi was holding a demon inside her as well, and forcefully drawing from its power since no doubt it was sensing the powerful energy signature that is Kiyomi inside her.

This ought to be fun after all!

**(Cue Battle Theme: I Swear to Dougen/Miyabi's Theme from Senran Kagura: Shinovi Versus)**

"Miyabi, sacrificing myself to the will of evil!" Miyabi announced, unsheathing her sword and pouring her power into it, causing her sword to gain pongs to make it a branch katana, with her left hand covered in black flames.

**[Hebijo Academy's 3****rd**** Year, Miyabi]**

"Show me the power of Hebijo…" Naruto said, pouring his wind chakra into the Nidaime Hokage's sword to change it to the Sword of the Wind God, with his eyes turning red with slits, drawing on Kiyomi's chakra to aid him, "Now, let's dance!"

**[Team Foxhound's Leader, Naruto]**

**[NOW, DANCE AS THE CRIMSON FLAME!]**

Naruto charged at Miyabi, who shot towards him at the same time, and both clashed with their blades, the impact knocking them back with their feet skidding across the ground. Miyabi then took to the sky and dived towards Naruto, who deflected her strike and countered, but she evaded and engaged a dance of death with him.

As they fought, several black flying objects hovered over the area, each equipped with the latest in stealth and cloaking technology with radar and cameras; drones built with scratch by Team Foxhound during their spare time.

In the outdoor courtyard area of the top floor, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and Anko were all watching the fight recorded live from the drone on an iPad that was being held by Ino, with the others looking over her shoulder.

Naruto knocked Miyabi back and fired off several Wind Blades with the last one larger than the last. Miyabi slashed through each one of them and flipped over the last Wind Blade.

"**Hiden Ninpo!**" Miyabi spread her black flames over her sword, empowering it further, and flung herself at Naruto, "**Yorokobashiki Inferno (Piacere Inferno/Pleasure Hell)!**"

She slashed at him, releasing the black flame in conjunction with her sword strikes against Naruto's own. During the barrage, Naruto interrupted it with a Guard Impact parry and countered with a somersault kick that sent her back.

"**Naruto-kun, that's a demonic sword. It must have been forged from the essence of the demon inside her.**" Kiyomi spoke up as Naruto engaged Miyabi again in swordplay.

"_Do you recognize the demon?_" Naruto asked, with Kiyomi shaking her head.

"**No, but from what I can sense, it's barely powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with Shukaku-chan, but its trying to consume her the more she draws on its power.**" Kiyomi said as Naruto ducked under a sword strike, "**You'll have to finish this quickly.**"

"_Exactly what I was thinking!_" Naruto agreed and made a cross sign, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Multiple Naruto's popped into existence and attacked Miyabi's on all sides, much to her shock since she thought they were just illusions like any other clone. She lashed out, taking out a few clones, and stabbed into the one she knows is real, but it went poof like the others, and was sent flying when several clones kicked her into the air, followed by the real Naruto ax-kicking her to the ground.

Miyabi hit the roof but quickly roll back to a vertical base, holding her shoulder while Naruto ax-kicked her, and looked up to find Naruto baring down on her with his sword looking to skewer her.

"_Eh, he's no "good" shinobi, that's for sure. The willingness to kill without mercy is there._" Miyabi thought as she jumped at of the way and fired a blast of black fire at a rushing Naruto.

Naruto sliced through it as Miyabi spun around in 360 degrees with her demonic sword, with a wave of black flames taking out the rest of the clones, but Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

Naruto then reappeared above her with a Rasengan in hand and thrust it at Miyabi, but Miyabi blocked it with the side of her blade and push back, sending Naruto up in the air.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan (Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet)!**"

Naruto fired a large water dragon at Miyabi and changed the Nidaime Hokage's sword to the Sword of the Thunder God.

"**Hiden Ninpo: Zen'aku no Purgatorio (Purgatorio di Bene e Male/Purgatory of Good and Evil)!**"

Miyabi released several giant serpents from the black fire on her left hand that collided with Naruto's water dragon, and went through it, dispelling it and hit Naruto.

Naruto crashed to the ground and kipped right back up, only to have Miyabi slash him multiple times with her demonic sword, with the last slash knocking him back.

Naruto tried to get back up, with Miyabi pressed her blade to his neck.

"It's over. You're good Naruto, but not good enough." Miyabi stated, but frowned when Naruto smirked.

"You think you have me figured out eh? Never thought that the leader of Hebijo's student body was such a moron." Naruto remarked with a shrug.

"What was that?!" Miyabi growled, stabbing into his neck, but Naruto never lost his smirk as he made a handsign.

"**Bunshin Daibakuha!**"

Naruto exploded, sending Miyabi soaring as multiple Shadow Clones appeared in the air and assaulted her with punches and kicks.

"**Naruto 2K Barrage!**"

Miyabi crashed to the ground, her outfit torn yet still protecting some of her modesty. Suddenly, a large object came from the sky and pinned her down. She recognized it as the large sword that Naruto had on his back as the real Naruto landed on the ground.

Twirling the Nidaime's sword around, he changed it to the Sword of the Earth God Mode and swung it down vertically, "**Doton Kenjutsu: Gouma Ryuushoudan (Earth Style Kenjutsu: Resounding Surge)!**"

A wave of jagged rocks traveled towards Miyabi and trapped her, breaking a few of her wings that made her cry out in pain in the process. Naruto then changed the sword to the Sword of the Fire God Mode and unleashed a wave of fire that bear down on Miyabi, who roared as it got closer and managed to get free of the rocky prison and countered with a slash augmented by her own black fire, prepared to counter with another Hiden Ninpo.

She was about to attack when a tri-prong kunai was about to impale her head and tilted her head to the side to dodge it. Another tri-prong kunai came at her but she deflected it, only to be caught off guard when Naruto appeared in a black flash and slashed her with Zantetsuken, completely destroying her outfit and leaving her in nothing but her yellow bra and panties. Naruto then disappeared and reappeared behind her with a Rasengan in hand.

"**Hiraishin Rasengan!**" he yelled, thrusting the orb into her back and sending her skidding painfully across the roof.

**[VICTORY]**

"Just another day at the office." Naruto mused as he made his way to Miyabi.

**(Battle theme fade out)**

Miyabi struggled to get up as her wings receded into her black. She was hurting all over, and the rest of her clothes were nearly nonexistent. She eyed her sword that planted itself on the roof when Kyuubi's Fang and Kyuubi's Claw came out of nowhere and pinned her down to the roof in a scissors formation on her neck that rendered her incapable of escaping. To add to that, Naruto appeared with the Kubikiribocho pointing at her head.

"Yield. Or else." Naruto said, with Miyabi glaring at him.

"What? You're actually showing me mercy?" she asked, surprised, with Naruto shaking his head.

"No, out of respect for you for actually causing me to work up a sweat besides my team." Naruto admitted, as he enjoyed the battle they had.

"A shinobi never shows mercy. It gets them killed. I thought you, as a shinobi yourself would understand that." Miyabi snarled, with Naruto looking like he doesn't care.

"Oh I understand, but who I kill or not kill is up to me and my discretion, not to you or everyone else. I had a reason to fight you, but I have no reason to kill you." Naruto as he put his Kubikiribocho on his shoulder, "I suggest that you stop psycho-analyzing me or we'll be here all night, and I have other things to do, so do you yield or not?"

Miyabi growled. Even if she refused to yield, she could barely move, and two swords were pinning her down near her neck. She was screwed either way, but…

"I rather die first!" she spat, glaring at him in defiance.

Naruto sighed and cracked his knuckles, moving to knock her out…

"**ROLLING THUNDER!**"

…until he used Hiraishin to move out of the way of an electric spinning staff that came at him. The staff hit Kyuubi's Fang and Kyuubi's Claw and took them off of Miyabi's neck, sending them flying back into Naruto's hands.

"I won't let you kill Miyabi!" Imu said as she landed in front of Miyabi, dressed in her own Shinobi Tenshin outfit that reminded Naruto of a military uniform.

"I was going to knock her out. Big difference." Naruto deadpanned as Hinata, Ino, and Tayuya appeared next to Naruto readying to fight, with Anko looking on from the edge of the roof.

"Imu, stand down!" Miyabi commanded, but Imu refused.

"Forget it! I won't let him harm you anymore." Imu countered, preparing to fight in her stead, and unleashed all of her killing intent at Naruto.

Unfortunately for her, her killing intent barely fazed Naruto, who fired back with his own killing intent that was laced with Kiyomi's power, effectively cancelling out her killing intent and scared the crap out of her, making her fall on her ass. Miyabi also caught the blunt of it, and started shivering fearfully, the demon within her falling silent once again.

"Jeez Naruto, you scared them shitless." Tayuya remarked and laughed.

"Way to get your point across." Hinata noted, shaking her head.

"That was the idea." Naruto said as he went over to Miyabi and Imu and rained down the pressure of his Kyuubi-laced killing intent on the two, freezing them in place, but Imu managed to get in front of Miyabi with her arm spread out to protect her.

Naruto looked at Imu, then at the wounded Miyabi, and back at Imu again, reading between the lines.

"You love her. Love her enough to die for her, just like my team when it comes to me." Naruto said, with Imu managing to nod.

"Then you know that you'll have to get by me." Imu growled out, with Naruto looking amused.

"Why the hell are we dragging this out?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"My thoughts exactly…"

A woman appeared between them as Naruto lifted his killing intent off the two third-year students. She is 5'3", has violet hair tied in a short ponytail with wavy curls framing her face, red eyes with glasses, a voluptuous figure with H-cup breasts, and wearing semi-frilly white dress shirt that showed a lot of her cleavage and black bra, a black miniskirt, gray stockings, and black heels.

"And you are?" Naruto asked as he sheathed his weapons and looked at the woman, "_Man, her boobs are as big as Tsunade's._"

"**Uh, Naruto-kun, that blood-fearing blond bimbo is 106 centimeters. This one is 97 centimeters.**" Kiyomi commented, through she noted that her boobs were still impressive.

Naruto mentally shook his head at her, "_You realize that the bitch is using a genjutsu, right? Because I was referring to her __**true form**__ underneath it._"

"**Oh~**"

"My name is Suzune, a teacher here at Hebijo Clandestine Girls' Academy." the woman introduced herself, "I've been informed of the situation by Dougen-sama. Miyabi, since you are unable to continue, Naruto is the winner of this match, and the new leader of the Hebijo Elite and the student body. Naruto, on behalf of Dougen-sama and the school administration, we welcome you, Hinata, Ino, Tayuya, and your sensei Anko to Hebijo."

Naruto looked from Suzune, to Miyabi, to Imu, to his team, and back to Suzune.

"Thanks for the warm…reception." Naruto said and walked away, motioning for the others to follow him. When they got to the edge of the roof where Anko is, they all jumped off it.

"What do you think?" Suzune asked as Imu helped her crush to her feet, just as the latter's sword suddenly broke.

"Hebijo's in safe hands. I'm glad we got to Team Foxhound before the government did to put them in their "good" Shinobi Program." Miyabi admitted as she looked where they disappeared to, and held her chest where her heart was beating fast.

"I just hope that Dougen-sama hasn't made a mistake bringing them in, but I do look forward to what they bring to the table here." Imu said with Miyabi nodding in agreement as Suzune put her hands on their shoulders.

"We'll see." Suzune said as they disappeared from the roof via Body Flicker Technique.

* * *

**(Hebijo Shrine Area, Top Floor)**

"It has begun. Everything is going to plan. The most powerful of the Bijuu is now within my grasp. Now we just have to wait three years until we can finally summon the Almighty Orochi, for the glory of Hebijo. And when that happens, my wish will finally be realized…"

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

_**Next chapter**_** – Chapter 03: Year One**

_-Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Tayuya are the newly minted freshmen at Hebijo and members of the Hebijo Elite, with Anko being the new teacher. Here they establish the pecking order after taking on the upperclassmen who challenged them, and bond with two new members of the Hebijo Elite: the sadistic puppeteer Haruka, and the knife-wielding emotionless Hikage._

* * *

**-REFERENCES**

The team is named after **FOXHOUND**, an organization from **Metal Gear**.

**Ansatsuken** is Ryu's, Ken's, Goken's, and Akuma's fighting styles in **Street Fighter**.

**Kazama-Style Traditional Martial Arts** is Jun's and Asuka's fighting style in **Tekken**.

**Sambo Submission** is Sergei Dragonov's fighting style in **Tekken**.

The **smartphones** act like the Profiler from **Watch Dogs**.

Team Foxhound's missions are from **Watch Dogs**.

**Friendly, neighborhood**…do i really need to explain?

The **Dragon Sword** and **Blade of the Archfiend** are weapons from **Ninja Gaiden**.

**Gouma Ryuushoudan/Resounding Surge** is a Mystic Arte from **Tales of Xillia**.

* * *

**Released: Sunday, July 6, 2014**


End file.
